A Tremor in the Matrix
by Spaceflight101
Summary: This is a trailer for an AU where the Star Wars universe is a part of the Matrix.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

"A Strange New Universe", a Matrix/Star Wars crossover.

Foreword:  
I got the idea for this after watching "The Force Awakens" a few times. If you recall, Neo in the Matrix trilogy occasionally does things attributable to the Force in the Star Wars universe. With that as a basis, and borrowing from J.J Abrahms' ability to re-write canon, here we go. This is a teaser; if you readers like it I'll go forward.

Here we go...

Chapter One: A Tremor in the Matrix.

Several months had passed since Neo defeated Agent Smith and returned the Matrix to normal. Or so everyone thought.  
Part of the "peace" Neo sought had resulted in a cooperative effort between the humans and the machines to restore the environment of Earth to what it was before the war's beginning. The machines, as part of the bargain, agreed to release as many humans who sought their release, and they were preparing to leave Earth and explore outer space.

But there was a problem...more and more humans were showing up dead, and no one could figure out why. The humans suspected the machines of dishonoring the peace agreement.

Neo and Trinity had survived, and had moved to the surface and had a small farm, as did many who chose to "re-terraform" Earth. As a way of expressing gratitude,  
the Deus Ex Machina had created bionic eyes for Neo. Life was good, but everything changed one day when a messenger drone showed up at the farmhouse.

"Neo, come look at this", Trinity said with an air of suspicion. The drone was outside on their porch, just hovering, not doing anything threatening. Neo gave Trinity a shotgun, and as he opened the door said "If it does anything weird, blast it!"

He opened the door, and the deep voice of the Deus Ex Machina said "We need your help."  
"My help?" Neo asked. Smith was defeated, the war over. What "help" could the machines possibly need?  
A cybernetic probe extended from the drone. Neo sat in a porch chair, and the drone went behind his head.  
The probe went in...

Neo found himself in a large hallway. This was different than anything he'd encountered before in the Matrix. He saw strange figures clad in what looked like white plastic and from the guns they carried surmised that they were not the good guys! He stayed hidden and they didn't see him as they marched by. He followed them to what looked like a large cargo storage area and quickly figured out that he was aboard some kind of spaceship.

"The Matrix wasn't set in space", he thought. "What the hell is going on here?"

He felt a presence of someone behind him, and when he turned around, was confronted by a tall man, clad in all black, wearing some sort of helmet that covered his entire face. Some kind of electronic control panel was on his chest, lights blinking slowly on and off. He had what looked to Neo to be a large flashlight in his hand,  
but when he toggled it and a searing beam of energy came from it Neo instantly knew that he was in danger with no way for him to call Tank to get him out of the Matrix.

"You should not have come back!" said the imposing figure, and assumed an attack position.

Neo was pulled back out of the Matrix by the drone. He looked at Trinity, and could only say one thing:

"Trin, get Morpheus!"

End of trailer.


	2. A Tremor In The Matrix: Introductions

"A Tremor In The Matrix"

Chapter Two: Introductions

Trinity had called Morpheus, and he arrived at the farmhouse in a few hours. The drone had stayed outside while Trinity and Neo discussed what he had seen while inside the Matrix.

"It was like being in a movie, Trin. A space movie but unlike any I can remember seeing."

"Well, maybe once Morpheus gets here we will get more information. I wonder if the machines contacted him as well."

Morpheus soon arrived, and upon entering the farmhouse remarked "Nice 'guest' you have. When did it show up and what does it want?"

"Morpheus, it's great to see you again," Neo smiled and said to him. "I think that this is somehow connected with the unexplained deaths of humans we saw a few weeks ago."

A metallic voice from the drone said "You are correct, Neo." It extended three cybernetic connectors and said "Please allow me to explain what is happening".

The three humans took their places on comfy chairs in the living room, and the drone plugged them in to the Matrix…or something like it.

They found themselves in a building that we know as the Jedi Headquarters on Coruscant. Alone, they saw an older man dressed in robes walking towards them. He looked them over, smiled, and said "Welcome to Coruscant. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I will explain this universe to you and why we need you, Neo."

Even though he was used to the machine world knowing his name, it still took him by surprise. "The dark figure I saw, was it another version of the Agent Smith program?"he asked.

"No, the program known as Smith was successfully deleted after your last battle." Obi-Wan said. "This universe was created by a human known as George Lucas, but it became so popular among so many humans that a flaw in the Matrix allowed it to expand. Now, it has reached a point where it threatens to destroy every human still connected to the Matrix, and it is not possible to disconnect everyone in time to prevent their deaths. This is where you come in, Neo."

Neo was puzzled. "Where I come in? What does the Architect have to say about this 'flaw' in his 'perfect' system?"

Obi-Wan looked them over, and said "The Architect has gone missing, and we believe that he is a prisoner of the Empire."

Neo said "And I guess that now would be a good time to explain what this 'Empire' is and how this universe works?"

Obi-Wan smiled and said "You have a good mind, my young Padawan."

"Padawan?", Neo asked.

"Learner, apprentice. It's a Jedi term. Please, be seated and we'll begin."

Over the next few hours, Obi-Wan explained how the Star Wars universe works and how Neo had been doing things attributable to the Force while in the Matrix. Blasters, light sabres, Force lightning, everything. Neo asked "Did something happen here that resulted in the deaths of over one billion humans?"

Obi-Wan looked at the floor, and reminded Neo that the body cannot live without the mind, same as in the Matrix. "In the story chapter titled 'A New Hope', a planet-killing machine called the Death Star destroyed a planet called Alderaan. This resulted in the deaths of the humans. While we have been able to slow down the apparent time within the Matrix, a future chapter titled 'The Force Awakens' has a new Death Star destroying five planets. If allowed to run its course unaltered or unchecked, this will result in the deaths of every human still connected to the Matrix."

Obi-Wan looked at the three of them, and said "You three are our only hope."

Neo said "I believe that I speak for all of us when I say that we will help you." Morpheus and Trinity nodded in agreement. "But who is the guy that looks like a black robot?"

Obi-Wan smiled and said "His name is Darth Vader. He was once an apprentice of mine named Anakin Skywalker." Then he had an idea…"Perhaps if we watched all eight films you would have a better idea of what you're up against and what you need to do?"

He motioned towards a doorway which led into a screening room. The four of them took their seats, the lights dimmed, and "The Phantom Menace" began playing.

When it was all over Neo looked at Obi-Wan and asked "Will we have the same powers as Vader and the Emperor?"

"Yes", replied Obi-Wan. "But, you must be wary of the Dark Side of the Force and stay strong."

"Where in the story will we enter, and more importantly, how will we exit? There don't seem to be any telephones in this universe."

Obi-Wan smiled and handed each of them a small, cylindrical device. "Pressing the button twice will allow you to exit the Matrix."

"Will we be going in alone, or as part of a group?"

"It would be easier if you went as part of the Rebel Alliance, as the story has them in conflict with the Empire after "Revenge of the Sith."

Neo said "Why can't we go in and prevent the destruction of Alderaan?"

Obi-Wan said "You cannot change that which has already happened."

Neo said "We need to return to our world to talk about this. Perhaps we can bring our friends from our own 'rebel alliance' as well."

Obi-Wan smiled and said "We need all the help we can get. As you can see, the Jedi Order is all but extinct. We will leave the drone with you, and when you return you will return here and I will be waiting for you."

The three of them activated their devices and exited the Matrix.


End file.
